


Dark Wings, Dark Words

by Verelia



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verelia/pseuds/Verelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reunion between Leliana and Olli Mahariel, with a cameo from the Inquisitor, both characters of tumblr user wardenquisitor, who this fic is for.  I hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Wings, Dark Words

She had been anxious ever since the letter was sent to Olli. When Leliana finally received a response, she expected to be at peace. The emptiness she now felt was nothing short of maddening. She was well occupied, of course - her job was a welcome distraction. There was no shortage of work for anyone in the Inquisition, and that was putting it mildly. From her tower at Skyhold, she managed a spy network that spanned all of Thedas - she could end dozens of lives with nothing but a whisper. It was no small responsibility to bear alone, but someone had to do what others would not dare attempt themselves. Recent events only made her burden heavier.

Adamant Fortress had been stained with Grey Wardens' blood, drawn by their own sworn brothers and sisters. Inquisitor Trevelyan allowed the surviving Wardens to fight under the Inquisition's banner, but there was no sign of the Hero of Ferelden. Every Warden that she had asked said that Commander Mahariel was never seen at Adamant.

On one hand, Leliana had been relieved. If her love had not been to the fortress, it meant that she wasn't harmed in the attack. On the other, Olli may still have been affected by the false Calling. Leliana had spent many hours pent up in her rooms worrying over her Warden's fate.

The circular tower unfortunately lent itself well to nervous pacing. For what might have been the tenth or hundredth time (she had long since lost count), she passed her cluttered desk. Sealed letters, reports, maps, and even the soup Josephine had brought up to her - hours ago - all sat untouched. There was one opened letter that stood out among the rest. It was crumpled in places, and the ink was smeared where tears had fallen. She had been overjoyed when an agent finally brought it to her, weeks after a response from Olli would usually have arrived. Her happiness was short lived, though - she only had to open the letter to see that it wasn't from the Warden at all. Instead, there was a solemn note from Sister Rejeanne.

The woman had informed Leliana as gently as she could, but honeyed words did nothing to change the truth: the Hero of Ferelden had never received her letter, much less responded. The Sister had even sent out men to search for her, but they found nothing. Olli was gone.

The Inquisitor had given her spymaster time for herself after being told the news. Any incoming reports were given to Josephine and Cullen. There was still work to be done, however.

Sighing, she sat down and began to sift through the papers on her desk. Her thoughts were interrupted by two sets of footsteps ascending the stairs and the familiar voices that accompanied them.

"I found what may be the cure, but had limited resources at the time - I figured the Inquisition could help. Dark rumors were spreading about the Wardens, and if a letter fell into the wrong hands, it could have caused trouble. That's why I chose to come myself."

Leliana blinked a few times. She hadn't heard that voice in quite some time... and had never expected to hear it again. _I must be going mad,_ she thought.  Her heart was near bursting from her chest as she stood with the desk as support.

"It's understandable, Warden. The Inquisition will do all in its power to provide you with whatever you may need. But first-- Leliana?" Kels stopped at the threshold and called out politely. The last time the Inquisitor had walked in unannounced, she found the woman sobbing and in no state to be seen.

"Come in," she answered with a shaky voice. "Inquisitor... is someone with you?"

Before Kels could reply, the Warden - _her_ Warden - walked past the other woman, stopping when she finally saw Leliana. "Yes. I'm here," she said sheepishly, "and I'm sorry that you thought I was dead."

The elf hardly had time to finish speaking before she was pulled into a desperately tight embrace.

"Olli." One word tenderly spoken between sobs, as it has been so many times recently. Now, though, the tears were of happiness. Leliana clung to the shorter woman urgently, as if letting go would cause her lover to vanish.

"I'll leave you two," Kels said somewhat awkwardly as she turned away. Josephine would want to hear the good news.

The tearful pair slowly disentangled themselves after a moment. Olli breathed in deeply, the scent of Andraste's Grace filling her nose, and found her voice again. "I won't leave your side again," she said quietly, planting a kiss on the other woman's cheek. "You've lost enough. Whatever happens, we'll face it together."

Leliana simply nodded, and for the first time in what felt like an eternity, truly smiled.


End file.
